Penny
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Kaylee finds a penny on the roof. It's sitting out there, all alone. It's forced to face the world with no help from anyone. But it's got someone looking after it. Maybe... it's hinting at something a little deeper then what can be seen.


**A/N:** I got this idea from the penny that is actually sitting on my garage roof. I have no idea how it got there, but even after the strange winter we had, it's still there. I started this oneshot from that idea, but it evolved into something a little more.

**Disclaimer: **Same old, same old. I only own Kaylee... and Quarter.

* * *

It was the most random place to put a penny. The little coin was just sitting there, comfortably, like it was in its home. There was no way it was going to move. It couldn't be moved. It had survived harsh winds, heavy snowfalls, rain and thunderstorms, and it was still sitting on its slanted throne.

Kaylee glared at the penny. Surely if it was still there after almost five months, it was lucky; but there was no way in hell Kaylee could reach it.

It was sitting on the garage roof, which Kaylee could see from her bedroom window. She had spotted the penny one morning when she was checking the sky and found it odd that a penny would be on a roof. Who would put a penny on a roof? Why would they put such a lucky penny on the roof? Was it really a penny, or just a shiny copper-like coin?

Either way, whatever it was, and however it got there, it was officially hers. She had adopted it as her own child. She had officially claimed it a few weeks beforehand, and was now watching over it, making sure it remained on the roof.

"What in God's name are you staring at?" Tori asked, walking in to her sister's room after spotting the girl from the window outside. "The neighbours are starting to think you're insane."

"I am," Kaylee smirked. "But that's not why I'm staring."

"Then why are you?"

"There's a penny."

"Pick it up."

"I can't," Kaylee said simply. "It's on the roof."

Tori opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Kaylee's words reached her ears.

"It's on the roof?"

"The garage roof," Kaylee added, pointing to the small coin. "It's been there for months."

"Get a ladder and pick it up," Tori suggested.

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, pulling her sister to the window. "It's a lucky penny. It's been on that roof and hasn't moved at all, even after all the strange weather we've been having. The longer it stays there, the luckier it gets."

"Okay... so what do you plan on doing with the roof penny?" Tori asked.

"I've adopted it," Kaylee stated.

"Adopted?"

"Yeah, you know, agreed to take care of it and raise it as my own. I've already picked out its name."

"Only you, Kayl," Tori sighed, shaking her head.

"This penny is now my child. I will watch over it and make sure nothing happens to it. And the day it falls off the roof, I will be there to catch it, because that is what a mother does."

"Deep," Tori said, staring at her sister with a look of boredom. "So I'm guessing you've named it Penny."

"Quarter."

"There's a quarter there too?"

"No, it's name! It's Quarter."

"You called your penny, Quarter?"

"Tori, it's me... did you expect something that makes sense?" Kaylee asked, raising her eyebrows at the older blonde.

"Not really," Tori laughed, pulling her sister into a hug as the two looked out the window and down on the penny.

"Tori, if I were stuck on the roof, would you save me?" Kaylee asked, looking back at Tori.

"Do you want to be saved?"

"I don't know... depends what roof." Kaylee laughed. "What if I was like the penny, and I was stuck on just a regular roof. Would you bring me down, or wait until I was ready."

"I guess I would wait," Tori smiled. "You'd probably love the alone time on a roof. And it's not often you get to sit on a roof."

"What if I didn't want to be on the roof? Would you rescue me?"

"Of course."

"If I was scared, would you help me?"

"Yep."

Kaylee's questions stopped for a moment, and Tori looked down at her little sister.

"What's bugging you, Kayl?"

"The penny's on the roof, and we're safe in the house. We don't have to worry about rain, snow, wind or sun. We're comfortable where we are. But the penny's out in the world. It's fighting to stay on the roof..."

"Kayl..."

"I think the penny wants to come inside," Kaylee stated. "It wants to be safe with me..."

"What are you getting at?" Tori asked. She could tell from the dark tone in Kaylee's voice that the green Dino Ranger was hinting at something deeper than a penny on a roof. Kaylee was a bright kid, sometimes a little too smart for her own good. Occasionally Kaylee would talk about something, and there was an obvious message in her words, one everyone could hear. But at the same time, Kaylee meant something else.

"The penny doesn't belong on the roof, all alone... it can't make it out there... it needs someone to look out for it... someone who'll care for it."

As Kaylee continued, Tori noticed the picture of her parents on Kaylee's wall. It had only been a few months since their death. Kaylee must have missed them.

"I'm going to get the penny," Kaylee finished, pulling herself away from Tori. Tori grabbed onto her arm before she left and pulled her back into the hug.

"Kaylee, the penny's going to be just fine in the world. It may be small, but it's strong."

"It's scared," Kaylee told her, pushing back the tears in her eyes. "It doesn't know what to do."

"I know," Tori whispered, holding the green Ranger tight. "But it's going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

"I miss them," Kaylee managed to say through her tears. "Tori... I–"

"I miss them too, Kayl whale," Tori smiled. "But we're going to be okay."

Kaylee looked out at the penny and smiled softly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. As long as the penny was fine, she was going to be okay as well.

After all, they were small, but they were both strong. This world had nothing compared to them. The rain couldn't knock the penny off the roof and Mesogog couldn't hurt Kaylee.

At least, not when they had someone watching over them from above.


End file.
